Jensen Dream
by Bwatts1357
Summary: This is basically just me typing out a dream I had about Jensen Ackles! It's a ReaderXJensen fic. - I absolutely ADORE Danneel, so no hate on her. Just a dream! :)


The early morning sun was streaming through the drawn curtains, hitting your bare skin with its warm rays. You slowly open your eyes and squint at the brightness of your bedroom. As you stir, you suddenly become aware of the warm breath hitting the back of your neck, causing you to tremble. You bite your lower lip and reach your arm around to run your fingers through short sandy hair, but are stopped by a large hand wrapping around your wrist and pinning it, along with the other, above your tousled hair.

A second hand is now wrapping around your waist, pressing your backside further into the lean, strong body behind you. Your breath catches in your throat as stubble scrapes across your skin, accompanied by a pair of soft lips peppering kisses all over your neck and shoulder blade. The hand that isn't restricting yours starts rubbing small, tedious circles across your hip bones and thighs until you can feel your body aching for those strong fingers to find your desired destination. You must have been squirming, because you hear a low chuckle ghost across your skin.

"Eager, much?" a deep, raspy voice murmurs in your ear, mockingly.

His voice makes you shiver, regardless of how hot your skin feels right now. You let out a small whimper, against your will.

"Two can play at that game, Jen", you tease.

Since you have no use of your hands, you do the best you can with the rest of your body. Rocking your hips back as far as possible, you grind your ass right against his hardening cock. He lets out a guttural moan against your skin and you smirk in triumph. However, as soon as you think you've got the high ground, a strong leg slips in between yours, lifting it and exposing your center to the rest of the room and pinning it as well. You mentally high-five yourself in success, because you know you're about to get what you've been waiting for. To your dismay, he continues to tease the rest of your body.

You start to whine in protest, until you feel his lips latch onto one of your nipples, rolling it with his tongue and gently running the nub in between his teeth. His other hand is kneading your opposite breast in his strong, but gentle hand. You let out a breathy moan as he continues to tease you, hand now slowly trailing down your body.

Then, that hand is finally cupping your sex, causing you to involuntarily buck your hips into the touch. You can feel your breath start to quicken as he slowly starts rubbing your clit, kissing you along your jaw. You can feel his strong fingers start to rub along your opening as he murmurs honeyed phrases into your ear, nipping it lightly. You let out a whimpered moan when he thrusts two of his fingers knuckle deep inside you. Moving slowly at first, then steadily picking up speed as he places love bites at the place where your neck meets your shoulder, marking you as his.

You should be annoyed at the hierarchal idea of being seen as property, but the fact that he likes thinking you belong to only him is hot as hell.

He's starting to lose his rhythm now and you can feel that familiar white heat rising settling in your core. You're gasping and rocking yourself back onto his hand as he hits that spot deep inside you that makes you scream in pleasure, his labored breathing hot and heavy in your ear.

Turning your head slightly, you capture his lips in a rough kiss, trailing your tongue along the bottom one. He automatically complies with your unspoken request and returns the kiss with equal fervor. You continue kissing along his freckled skin until you can't hold back anymore.

"Jensen, I'm gonna-"you managed to get out before letting out an embarrassingly pornographic moan, coming hard as your orgasm peaks.

He pumps his fingers in and out of you slowly, helping you ride out your orgasm as he whispers terms of endearment in your ear, along the side of your face and everywhere else he can reach. You let out a heavy sigh as you recover. You almost whimper at the loss when he pulls out of you, but then he releases your arms and you turn to look into his piercing green eyes.

He looks just about as wrecked as you're sure you do. A giggle starts to bubble in your chest and you both start laughing uncontrollably as you press your body against his and finally run your fingers through his bed hair.

"Well, good morning to you too", you muse.

Grinning wide with triumph, or perhaps admiration, Jensen kisses you softly and chastely, running his clean hand through your hair.

"Want some breakfast?" he asks as he releases your lips, getting out of the bed.

"What about not-so-little Jensen, there?" you teasingly muse, eyeing his obvious hard-on.

"Oh, what did you think was for breakfast", he replies with a smug grin stepping into the bathroom.

You're on your feet as soon as the words leave his gorgeous lips, eager to see what's on the menu this fine morning.

The End!


End file.
